Sub-Zero vs. Kolin
Sub-Zero vs Kolin is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Kolin from Street Fighter. Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter - Ice Edition by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothehero Sub zero vs kolin.png|Xtasyamphetamine Description Sub-Zero fights another busty ice wielder once again in this ice themed Death Battle. Whose teeth will chatter first? Interlude Wiz: Almost every fighting game must have an ice-themed combatant in their roster. Boomstick: Just like King of Fighter's Kula Diamond and Mortal Kombat's Sub-Zero. Wiz: And another icy combatant has joined the roster of Street Fighter. Boomstick: Meet Kolin, the icy spy of the Illuminati. Wiz: And she's going to fight the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero. Kolin Wiz: The Illuminati is a secret organization with a shady agenda for world domination. They want to achieve an apocalypse that would lead to a new age dominated by them. Boomstick: Wow, I didn't know Street Fighter was that dark! And spooky too! Too spooky for me... Wiz: One of their members is a conniving and loyal agent that can manipulate ice, and her name is Kolin. She is the personal assistant of Gill, the leader of the Illuminati. Boomstick: Ha! He looks like a Pillar Man when he gets a really bad bodypaint! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wiz: Don't underestimate this guy, or his assistant as well. She's usually calm, but when anyone threatens Gill and his agenda, she can fly into a cold rage. Kolin's true personality is ruthless, vengeful and cruel towards enemies of the Illuminati, but she's fervent to the cause of the Illuminati. Boomstick: So, how did she get her ice powers? Wiz: As a gift of her servitude to Gill, Gill bestowed upon her the ability to manipulate ice and snow. Going back to her background, Kolin joined the Illuminati after being convinced by Gill. She was found by him in the tundra, left without a country to serve. Boomstick: And then Gill invites her to join his secret club, where they can have a new "country of God" for her to live in. Very convincing! Wiz: And so begins her loyalty to the Illuminati and her hatred towards M. Bison, believing that Gill is the better leader. As her personal assistant and now bodyguard, Kolin combines her ice powers with a Russian martial art known as Systema. Boomstick: We've covered this martial art before! Systema utilizes the opponent's momentum against them, useful for tripping your opponent over like a lever. ''' Wiz: Systema makes use of knifehand strikes, grappling, pressure point strikes, knife fighting and firearm training. It's one of the standard martial arts implemented by the Russian Armed Forces. '''Boomstick: Wish I'd get myself a hot chick that could kick ass while I blast my enemy's heads off and ride away into the sunset! What a wonderful feeling. Wiz: Kolin uses her ice powers to create icy hand blades to slash her opponent combined with knifehand strikes. Kolin has a special move called Diamond Dust. It's a wave of ice that prevents an enemy's stun gauge from depleting. Once she fills it up with enough damage dealt to them, they'll freeze instead of getting stunned, leaving them vulnerable to multiple attacks. She can also slide on the floor with her Vanity Step, performing a half step backwards and dashing forward, following up with an attack. Boomstick: Hey, that's Sub-Zero's move! Wiz: Not just that, she can also summon a path of icicles by slamming the ground on her foot, freezing her enemy as the path makes way. She can even summon an icy projectile with her Hailstorm ability that homes in on her enemy, launching it in the air or from her hands. Kolin can parry an opponent's attacks with her abilities Frost Touch and Inside Slash. Boomstick: Last but not least, is her most powerful ability, the Frost Tower. It's known as a Critical Art, Street Fighter's own version of super moves. ''' Wiz: In this ability, Kolin slashes her opponent, causing her to spin around before erupting an ice pillar -- '''Boomstick: By the way, did I ever tell you that Kolin can make my pillar erupt? Wiz: Oh, Boomstick. Kolin summons an ice pillar that traps them in a giant icicle then she spins around with a gesture and shatters the ice, smashing them to the ground. Boomstick: She's really powerful, but what's her weakness? Just like what my "non-existent mentor that only exists in my head" once said: ''"Great power comes with a price, Boomstick!"'' Wiz: Well, she hasn't fought many fighters other than Guile and Urien. Still, she's a formidable fighter with a cool head. Kolin: This is your '''ultimate fate!' Sub-Zero Wiz: In the frozen reaches of China, a reclusive clan of supernatural assassins thrive in the icy lands of Arctica. And this clan was a former servant to the evil emperor Shao Kahn. '''Boomstick: Chinese ninja mercenaries? How weird can Midway fighting games get?' Wiz: One of its members was Kuai Liang, the younger Sub-Zero who is also the current holder of the mantle and Grandmaster title. Kuai Liang is half-cryomancer and half-human, but all deadly. Boomstick: Wow, talk about being an Outworld ice-humanoid-alien coming all the way to Earthrealm just to make love with a human. Sounds like a shitty fanfiction to me. Wiz: Sub-Zero was trained in the cryomancer arts and martial arts since he was a child. The Lin Kuei kidnapped him and his brother and joined them in their ranks, thinking that both of them would be an asset to their clan. They both grew up together to become the Lin Kuei's pride and joy. The Elder Sub-Zero was the one chosen to represent their clan in the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament, his mission: assassinate Shang Tsung. Boomstick: But he failed his mission because that shitstain known as Scorpion killed him even though Raiden told him that he would bring back his family if he spared the Elder Sub-Zero. What a load of shit. Wiz: Well, Quan Chi made Scorpion do it. Boomstick: Yeah, but who even believes an evil sorcerer who has projector magic that tells lies! Lies, I tell you! Wiz: Anyways, Kuai Liang heard about the death of his brother and set out with his friend Smoke, a.k.a Tomas Vrbada, and relentlessy searched for the Elder Sub-Zero's killer. Which he succeeded in finding and defeating, but the killing part, let's just say it was a- (Mission failed, we'll get 'em next time ) Wiz: He did however, beat him twice in the current Mortal Kombat timeline. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Fuck Scorpion! Wiz: Without further ado, let's get to his arsenal. Wiz: Sub-Zero is a master hand-to-hand combatant, he's skilled in Shotokan karate and Dragon Kung Fu. He's seen using other mainstream fighting styles, like Karate, Muay Thai, MMA, and can deliver a devastating overhead knifehand stike that heavily damages foes and sends them upwards. Boomstick: Sub-Zero's main ability comes from his ice powers, which he can use to freeze enemies and create ice constructs. Wiz: Sub-Zero's icy arsenal includes swords, daggers, and hammers. He can summon them instantly without needing to wait, allowing for a fast pace fighting style with no breaks in between. Boomstick: Sub-Zero is a master ice sculptor, creating things out of ice like shields, barriers, ramps, armor and even a perfect sculpture of himself! He can use these too get the hell out of there or even defend himself. Wiz: Sub-Zero's ice barriers can absorb projectiles and freeze anyone who comes in contact with it, just like his ice clones. His ice clones are the perfect mixture of offense and defense. In offensive mode, Sub-Zero can throw the clone at his enemy or slide it towards them on the ground or in the air. In defensive mode, Sub-Zero can block projectiles or even freeze anyone who dares to come close to it. Boomstick: Sub-Zero can also instantly teleport by turning into ice and disappearing before reappearing at another place, like your back. Wiz: Sub-Zero can freeze the ground beneath him to slide towards his opponent, knocking them off their footing and even following it up with an ice blast to their back that can instantly turn them into brittle ice and shatter them, leaving their head in a cube. He can even lower the temperature around him to freeze anyone who is near him. Boomstick: All these ice powers have gained him some feats. Sub-Zero's freezing powers is so strong, it can counter Sektor's 3000 degree flames! Thanks DC Comics for making him overpowered now! Wait, saying Detective Comics Comics doesn't make sense... Wiz: Sub-Zero has survived many fatalities, including getting blown up to his vital organs, double impalement to his bowels before getting blasted with point blank hellfire, tanking a laser guided missile and even shielded himself from Cyrax's self-destruct that destroyed the entire Cyber Lin Kuei hideout. Boomstick: Sub-Zero may have incredible powers and strength, but he's not like the people he fights on a daily basis. Gods, monsters and cyborgs are all different from a man who could bleed from a papercut. Sub-Zero: Do not be ruled by your passions. Raphael: I get angry, so what? Sub-Zero: '''It is no substitute for maturity.' DEATH BATTLE Sub-Zero is meditating in front of the giant Lin Kuei statue outside the temple, alone. He is deep in thought until something disturbs him, prompting him to stand up and investigate the disturbance. ''Sub-Zero: Hmm... He sees a woman climbing the rooftops of the temple and stealthily confronts her. Sub-Zero reaches her and grabs her in a chokehold. Sub-Zero: State your intentions, intruder. Kolin struggles from his cold grip and kicks his groin, making him cringe. Kolin: Nothing personal, just want something from you. Sub-Zero: You will get nothing but the cold fury of a Grandmaster. FIGHT Kolin gets the first strike, coating her hands with ice and stabs Sub-Zero four times before delivering a stab with both of her hands. Sub-Zero stumbles backwards and jumps off the roof and lands on his feet. Kolin follows him down to the ground and fires an ice ball into the air and drops it on Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero slides backwards and dodges it, then forms two ice daggers. Sub-Zero and Kolin run towards each other and clash. They block each other four times before she disarms Sub-Zero and grabs him, then kicks his hirsute chest with her knee and delivers a backward kick to the back of Sub-Zero's leg, tripping him to the ground with Kolin. Kolin saddles him and stabs Sub-Zero with an ice-coated hand, but Sub-Zero catches her hand and freezes it. He painfully twists her arm away, then punches her off him. He does a rising handspring that kicks Kolin's chest and knocks her away. Sub-Zero slides towards the stumbling Kolin and trips her face flat. Sub-Zero throttles her up and punches her face five times before delivering a final punch strong enough to fling her to the Lin Kuei statue. She sees a fireball at the hands of one of the statues and throws it at Sub-Zero. As Sub-Zero is walking towards her, he easily dodges it with a side step and fires an ice ball that freezes her. Sub-Zero grabs the frozen Kolin by the shoulders and throws her to the opposite side. Kolin gets up and stomps the ground, unleashing a path of icicles that push Sub-Zero away and he stumbles back into the statue. He gets up and slides towards Kolin, just as she dashes at him. They hit each other and they both fall down, and get up at the same time. Sub-Zero punches her in the face and delivers a knifehand strike to her temple then punches her chest with his left and right fist, then explodes an ice blast from his palm, knocking Kolin back. Kolin gets up and sees Sub-Zero about to jump at her, so she jumps as well and grabs his arm mid-air with both of her legs and slams both of them to the ground. She gets up and kicks Sub-Zero's face and does it a second time, but her leg is instantly frozen. Sub-Zero grabs her leg and tosses her to the temple's door, leading to the Lin Kuei throne. Sub-Zero pursues her while Kolin steps backward and dashes towards Sub-Zero followed by a thrust of her sharp, ice coated hand which stabs Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero breaks Kolin's elbow and takes her arm off of him and delivers a devastating overhand knifehand strike that slams her into the ground. Kolin rolls away, evading Sub-Zero's stomp. Kolin looks at her broken elbow and tries to ignore the pain. She does a sweep kick that trips Sub-Zero and saddles him again and forms a larger ice blade for her hand. She prepares to execute Sub-Zero but he unexpectedly stabs the side of her abdomen. He headbutts Kolin and does a rising handspring again and forms a Kori Blade, ready to finish her off. Kolin, in a last attempt, fires a solid ball of ice that spins Sub-Zero the other way. Kolin erupts a massive ice tower on Sub-Zero then shatters it, causing him to fall to the ground. Kolin limps away and continues her mysterious objective, only to feel a sharp blade run through her. K.O.! A unscathed Sub-Zero stabs Kolin from behind in the bowels, and pulls away the sword. Kolin falls down and assumes a fetal position, while lying in a pool of her own blood. Results Boomstick: Looks like Sub-Zero didn't give a fuck for Kolin. Help her out and be a gentleman, she's bleeding! Wiz: Sub-Zero's mastery over the cold was much better than Kolin's. He honed his cryomancy as a child while Kolin was given power over ice when she was a young adult, meaning Sub-Zero had more experience than her. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Sub-Zero can make more things out of ice than Kolin. Kolin can make a giant ice tower while Sub-Zero can create a perfect sculpture of himself. Besides, Kolin's ice tower doesn't look smooth around the edges like Subby's ice clone. He even nailed the clothes on it! Wiz: Sub-Zero was more versatile in using his ice powers than Kolin. He's also much stronger than her and has faced more dangerous foes than Kolin, fighting undead spectres, secret agents, cyborgs, monsters and even champions. Boomstick: I guess you could say Sub-Zero, uh, I was gonna make an ice pun but it slipped from my mind. Wiz: Damn it, Boomstick. You and your puns. Boomstick: So what? Just say who won already! Wiz: Fine. The winner is Sub-Zero. Trivia *This Death Battle was originally owned by 76sup, but due to his inactivity, Xtasyamphetamine has taken this fight in accordance to the rules on the Death Battle Fanon wiki. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Kolin Sub-Zero Who would win? Kolin Sub-Zero Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Ice Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles